ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporation of Hardcore Wrestling
The Corporation of Hardcore Wrestling is a privately owned professional wrestling organization. It is the most popular professional wrestling organization in Canada. The Corporation of Hardcore Wrestling is the longest running professional wrestling promotion in Canada. CHW Champion World Heavyweight Champion Hardcore Champion World Extreme Tag Team Champions WARS Championship High-Flyers Championship WARS Tag Team Championship On-air personalities General Managers Commentators Ring Announcers Ref Staff Roster Corporation of hardcore Wrestling Roster is a professional wrestling roster for the CHW Brand's of ExtremeDown!. Here's the Rosters: *ExtremeDown!: **Matthew Shields (Ottawa, Canada)>(Executioner) **Juli Love (The dream of Love Island)>(Beauty of Love) **Drew Roode (Ottawa, Canada)>(The Canadian Enforcer) **Ghostman (Parts Unknown) **Sharkboy Jr. (Deep Blue Sea) >(The Underwater King) **Devilman (Depths of Hell)>(Hell's King) **Ironman (Parts Known) **Dragonman (Tokyo, Japan) **Michael Jarrett (Montreal, Canada) **Gregory Deed (Chicago, Illinois)>(The Outlaw) **Darin Rooky (Nashville, TN)> (The Music City Enforcer) **Famon Bantivous Irvine(FBI)>(Miami, Florida) **Bryce Young (Houston, TX) **Darin Kennedy (Austin, TX) **William Scott-Smith (Manchester, Great Britain) **Sobbo Fatu (The Japan Kingdom)>(The Japanese Killer) **Taguchi Fatu (The Japan Kingdom)>(The Japanese Enforcer) **Knightman (Knight City Kingdom)>(The King's Enforcer) **Henry Smitherson(San Jose, California) **Sato Fatu (The Japan Kingdom) **Jackson Child (Chicago, IL.) **Brady Child (Chicago, IL.) **Jesse Smith (Charlotte, NC) **Elvis Smith (Charlotte, NC) **Freddy Davis (Winnipeg, Canada) **Darin Davis (Winnipeg, Canada) **Pathfinder (Path of Hope) **Ken Kingston (The Island of Jamaica) **Jaxson Kingston (The Island of Jamaica) **Rockman (Rock Vegas) **Scorpion King (The Scorpion Kingdom) *Tag Teams: **'Team 4D' (Chris Risten\Drew Roode) **'World's Future' (Sharkboy Jr.\Dragonman) **'Japanese Killers'(Sobbo Fatu\Taguchi Fatu) WARS WARS is a professional wrestling Brand of the Corporation of hardcore Wrestling. WARS a professional wrestling Brand where only High Flyers are aloud. WARS also has its own championships and PPV's. Championships *'WARS' Championship *'High-Flyers' Championship *'WARS' Tag Team Championship Title Holders *'WARS' Championship *'WARS' Tag Team Championship (The Stormers) *'High-Flyers' Championship (El Dablo) 'WARS' Roster *'El Dablo' (Mexico City, Mexico) *'El Toro' (Mexico City, Mexico) *'Steve Cage' (Montreal, Canada) *'Robert Cage' (Montreal, Canada) *'ThunderSlash' (Parts Unknown) *'X-Man' (Montreal, Canada) *'Jay Throhn' (Toronto, Canada) *'Mitch Christian' (Cleveland, OH) *'X-Rayman' (Parts Unknown) *'Andrew Williams' (Pittsburgh, PA) *'Christian Williams' (Pittsburgh, PA) *'Michael Batten' (Baltimore, MD) *'Gregory Knight' (Knight City Kingdom) *'Bayton Knight' (Knight City Kingdom) *'Ray Sendley' (The Captain's Ship) *'Samoa' (The Lost Island) *'Petey Mathews' (The King's Castle in England) *'Petey Scott-Smith' (Manchester, Great Britain) *'William Storm' (Vancouver,British Columbia,Canada) *'Chris Storm' (Vancouver,British Columbia,Canada) *'Pathfinder' (Anaheim,California) *'Peter Ryder' (Tampa Bay, Florida) *'Eric Storm' (Miami, Florida) *'Jaxman' (From the top of the Jax) *'Ryan Young' (Houton, TX) WARS Tag Teams *The X-Boyz X-Rayman,X-Man *The Extremists Andrew & Christian Williams *The Knight Riders Gregory & Bayton Knight *The Stormers William & Chris Storm WARS Match Types *'Dangers of Prison Match'-is a professional wrestling match where prison weapons are allowed. All outside ring padding gets removed. This match is a dark match. Victory is by forfeit. *'Weapons': *''Electric Tasser'' *''Barbed Wire'' *''Metal chain'' *''Baseball Bat'' *''Jail Cell Pipe'' *''Tables'' *''Prison Bed'' *''Steel Flash Light'' *''Dog Collar'' Category:Federations External links * http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Corporation_of_Hardcore_Wrestling See also *World Cruiserweight Championship *CHW Championship *CHW World Heavyweight Championship